The present invention relates to improved compositions of chewing gum. More particularly, the invention relates to improving chewing gum by the use of specific bulking agents in sugar and non-sugar chewing gum products to give improved texture, moisture absorption properties, and improved shelf-life properties, including aspartame stability. The improved chewing gum compositions may also be used in a variety of chewing gum products, such as confectionery coated chewing gum products.
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to replace sugar and sugar syrups normally found in chewing gum with other carbohydrates and non-carbohydrates. Non-sugar or sugar-free chewing gum, which is growing in popularity, uses sugar alcohols or polyols to replace sugar and sugar syrups. The most popular polyols are sorbitol, mannitol and xylitol. New polyols are being developed using new technology to replace these polyols. New polyols have various unique properties which can improve the taste, texture, and shelf-life properties of chewing gum for consumers.
The non-sugar polyols have the advantage of not contributing to dental caries of consumers, as well as being able to be consumed by diabetics. However, all polyols have the disadvantage of causing gastrointestinal disturbances if consumed in too great of a quantity. Therefore it would be a great advantage to be able to use a carbohydrate or carbohydrate-like food ingredient for chewing gum that would act as a bulking agent, but not contribute to dental caries nor cause gastrointestinal disturbances.
One such bulking agent is called palatinose (or isomaltulose). This bulking agent or bulk sweetener, which is not approved for use in food products or in chewing gum in the U.S., is being considered by the US-FDA for GRAS Affirmation. The bulk sweetener is approved for use in Japan and is being used in chewing gum. Although a sugar, palatinose does not contribute to dental caries, nor does it cause gastrointestinal disturbances. Palatinose has also been polymerized to yield another similar bulking agent ingredient, called palatinose oligosaccharide (POS).
The manufacture of palatinose is disclosed in UK Patent No. 2 063 268, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,531, and EPO Patent Publication No. 0 483 755.
U.S. Patent No. 4,587,119 and UK Patent No. 2 066 639 disclose the replacement of sucrose with palatinose in various food type products, including chewing gum.
Combinations of palatinose with high-potency sweeteners are disclosed in EPO Patent Publication No. 0 390 438 (using sucralose) and Japanese Patent Disclosures Nos. 83-138355 (using aspartame) and 1991-240463.
Results of cariogenic studies of palatinose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,429 and 4,695,326 palatinose inhibits the formation of insoluble glucan from sucrose and thus reduces dental plaque.
The use of palatinose in chewing gum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,972, UK Patent No. 2 223 944 and Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 82-86246, 85-248137, 89-19860, 1991-240463 and 1991-39100.
Hydrogenated isomaltulos is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,957 and 4,233,439 and in Japanese Patent Publication No. 87-148496. Chewing gums using hydrogenated isomaltulose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,435 and 4,961,935.
Palatinose oligosaccharide (POS) is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 85-09466.
More information on palatinose can be found in Progress in Sweeteners, edited by T. H. Grenby, published by Elsevier Science Publishers Ltd., England in 1989, Chapter 6, pages 143-167.